The Pink Plague
by Lung Tien Lien
Summary: Living Beyond the Everfree #2: Some apologies don't come easy, but danger from a yearly plague might make the situation a bit easier. Might. (Written for the "Caesar's Palace" forums "Shipping Week" 9/3/2017 challenge.)


_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_

 _ **Living Beyond the Everfree #2:**_

 **The Pink Plague**

 **(Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, and nothing else. Written for the** _ **Caesar's Palace**_ **forum's "Shipping Week", Day 1. This story qualifies as a sequel to "Observations of An Artist Pony", but I don't think you necessarily _need_ to read that story in order to understand this one. And every location can be found on the MLP: FiM full map or the _IDW_ _comic book_ map of Equestria, specifically "The Return of Queen Chrysalis, Part 2". Enjoy!)**

 **0000**

"Skystrikers assemble with your talismans! Striker Team A, head for the Saddlehorn Peaks and oversee the Quarantine Zone – remember not to fly too close to the chaos field; zebra voodoo can repel only so much! Striker Team B, form a barricade between the Quarantine Zone and the Forest of Leota, and watch out for timber wolves! All pegasi, if you aren't presently on duty for the Watchtower, spread the warning to Knight's Peak and Froud Valley! Make sure no guards or civilians are caught unaware! Go, go, go!"

Silverstorm took to the sky in Striker Team A's V-formation, he and the dragons beside and behind him winging at top speed toward the Saddlehorns. Despite his experience with the Quarantine Zone and the bespelled jewel around his neck, he never ignored the cold shiver that shot down his spine.

 _It pays to be an alicorn princess protected by the Elements of Harmony._ Silverstorm breathed deep, trying to keep himself calm, but he couldn't help glancing back in the direction of Froud Valley. _Written Word should have everything locked down tight by the time_ they _get here. She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

0000

"Windows and shutters?"

"Check!"

"Front, back, and side doors?"

"Check!"

"Rooftop entrance and air unit vents?"

"Rooftop entrance is shut tight, but we're still securing the vents, ma'am!"

"Good, but keep those hooves moving! I want every vent in this library glittering with talismans within the next five minutes!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Written Word, Chief Librarian, watched Junior Librarian Cuneiform gallop off, relaying orders to his fellows checking the air-ducts, each pony wearing zebra talismans and carrying many more in either their teeth or hooves. Already, the lamplight illuminating the now dark library glinted off the multi-colored jewel barriers protecting the building's every possible entrance, tinting the walls, reading tables and chairs, and bookshelves in rainbow cascades.

 _Too bad there's no time to appreciate the spectacle properly._

Cuneiform returned at that moment, breathing hard and sweating. "All…vents are…accounted for, ma'am."

Written Word nodded and called, "Good. Great job, everyone!" She patted the exhausted unicorn stallion on his shoulder. "Now, find a cozy spot and get some rest; there's nothing else we can do until the Royal Watchtower gives out the all-clear."

"Or…" Cuneiform gulped. "Or if a Specter―"

"Don't _speak_ of those things!" Written Word flinched as the lamps flickered suddenly and the murmurs of several frightened ponies echoed through the library. Most of the Froud Library workers had been foals the last time an incursion happened, but though the valley suffered no losses, the terror remained vivid. "Besides, nothing is going to happen; our magic wards are in place, and the Skystrikers will protect us as they always have."

"I… I suppose you're right."

"What about Arg―er, Silverstorm?" asked another Junior Librarian, a fidgety, _nosy_ pegasus mare named Primer. "Aren't you still…you know…?"

Written Word glared at Primer until she smiled nervously and retreated behind a bookshelf.

 _Useful shields, bookshelves._

"My feud with my ex is _none_ of _your_ business… Anyway, the Skystrikers _will_ have the situation under control, so there's no need for us to worry unless there's due cause, which there won't be," the former announced. "Everyone settle down and prepare to wait this out, however long it takes this time."

While the other librarians found their niches, Written Word returned to the front desk and levitated out her current novel. Unfortunately, only a few pages in, she found reading an impossible task; the fluttering wings of the Royal Guard pegasi darting around outside provided the perfect opportunity for her mind to slip into distraction.

 _Possible Chaos Specters… Argent, you'd better come back from this yearly brouhaha again, or I'm_ never _forgiving you…or apologizing._

0000

"Targets spotted! Skystrikers, be on your guard and prepare for herding maneuvers!"

Silverstorm growled, digging his claws into the rock on which he perched. Above the tops of the Appaloosan Mountains, he spied the incoming danger, what every pony, zebra, dragon, or other creature capable of speech knew collectively as "the Pink Plague":

The annual migrating flock of Hayseed Swamp flamingoes, quite possibly the most idiotic and subsequently deadly birds the Skystrikers dealt with every spring. Some ended their flight at the Swamp of New Horseleans lying at the foot of the northeastern mountains, but their fellows continued southwest to Gracey's Swamp, and the nearby sight of Princesses and Discord's ancient, colorful, fluxing battlefield never failed mesmerizing them.

 _By Draco's stars,_ magpies _know better than to venture so close to the Quarantine Zone!_

Soon, the flamingoes flew within the Skystrikers' range, and outliers began straying from their flight path and toward the chaos field.

Silverstorm sighed. "Never fails. Stupid pink, snake-necked birds…"

 _I hope I'm left in a state fit for making an apology after this…_

0000

"All clear! All clear! The migration has ended, and the three occasions of Chaos Specter emergences were ended within the Saddlehorns! No losses reported! By order of the Royal Guard, inhabitants of Froud Valley, you may return to the streets! Once more, citizens of Froud Valley, all is clear! You may return to the streets!"

A short time later, Written Word unlocked the library's main doors and pushed them open, letting the sunlight shine and the northern breeze blow inside. She already cleared the entrance of its talismans, and the Junior Librarians did the same with the other doors, windows, and air ducts, though the ponies stalled the removal of the enchanted gems they themselves wore. Fear nipped at their fetlocks yet – most of the Froud Valley citizens probably wouldn't go ward-free until the next day.

"Another migration over and done," she breathed. "We made it through again."

"Written Word!"

The unicorn tilted her head skyward at the cry, a bluish-grey Skystriker flying her way. Unease gripped her heart when she saw his concerned expression.

"What's the matter?"

Written Word felt more than heard the surrounding ponies stop whatever they were doing and turn to stare as the dragon landed a few feet before her.

"Silverstorm's been injured and is hospitalized. Room 124. I thought―hey, wait!"

Launching into a breakneck gallop, Written Word left the stammering Skystriker and the library eating her dust. Stopping for nothing and no one – not even said Skystriker, who eventually flew above her and failed catching her attention – she ran straight for the Froud Valley Hospital. Inside the facility, doctors and nurses scrambled out of the librarian's way, one unfortunate mare simply dropping her clipboard and hitting the floor a half-second before Written Word sailed overhead.

She skidded to a halt before Room 124, asking the surprised doctor, "Is he alright?"

"Y-Yes. One of Silverstorm's wing-mates swerved to avoid a Specter and crashed into him. He came in with a dislocated wing, some fairly shallow scratches down his left side, and heavy bruising, but we've patched him up and given him some antibiotics and painkillers. So long as you _aren't too disruptive_ , you may visit him."

Inside the room, Argent rested on his right side, his left side and wing swathed in bandages. When Written Word entered, he opened one eye and sent her a pleased if sedated look.

"So druhmuhtic. Overreacted."

Written Word snorted. " _Overreacted_? For Celestia's sake, you dealt with _three_ Specters today! What was I supposed to think when one of your teammates seeks me out personally and tells me you've been put in the hospital?"

"Told 'im go slow. Idjit."

"I'll save any yelling for him, then." Written Word placed her front hooves on the edge of the hospital bed. "How do you feel?"

"Mm, not bad. Meds're _nice_."

"You don't see more than one of me, do you?"

Argent raised one brow. "I can buhrly handle jus' _one_ ' _a_ you."

"I see. Hmph, and I _ran_ here... Yeah, you'll be fine in no time. Nothing I should worry about."

Written Word left Argent's bedside and began walking away.

"Wordy. Wha' happened las' year… 'M sorry."

The unicorn paused, pulling her hoof from the door. "Me…" Swallowing her pride _hurt_. "Me too."

"Still a lil' mad, eh?"

"Yeah…a little. But that's on me. I'll get over it."

"Mm'kay. Behbeh steps."

"Baby steps, yes. So…see you tomorrow?"

"Even if 'm sleepin'."

Written Word smiled and shook her head. "You're fading fast, soldier. Take five and get a good rest."

"Yes'm."

Argent – Silverstorm, whatever – was snoring before Written Word was ten steps out into the hall.

"Both of us convinced to apologize by _flamingoes_ , the great Pink Plague," she murmured. "Who'da thunk?"


End file.
